


Shut Up and Dance With Me

by Nagarose453



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagarose453/pseuds/Nagarose453
Summary: It's Scorpia's first major ball, and the crowning of her oldest daughter as the Heir of the Fright Zone. Romance is in the air as Adora and Catra's oldest is confirmed to be the same as her mother. Finn is best sibling.~~~“Your gift was SOOO much better though it was handmade tiara of metal flowers. I still have it, but I don’t wear it often because I don’t want to accidentally break it. At least I didn’t need Double Trouble’s flirting lessons like Adora~” Scorpia giggled. Adora flushed. “You wound up punching a ceiling fan, lazilly swinging in circles in a corset and short skirt because you took the phrase “Fan yourself because Catra’s too hot for words” too literally… It took Catra a good hour to get you down.” Scorpia shot Adora a grin, the blonde was now beet red, and stuttering.“THAT WAS ONE TIME!” Adora screeched indignantly. Catra gave a screech of a laugh.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 31





	1. The Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to thestellarfoxcosplay on Tictok for that wonderful idea that Adora took flirting lessons with DT, and MK, my new beta reader. 
> 
> Thank you, both of you :3 you're both so amazing

A frustrated sigh filled the air as a short feline woman entered the room. She was dressed in a red loose blouse, a white and gold capelet on her left shoulder, pressed black slacks with knee high black boots with gold accents. Her ash-brown hair was up in a sloppy high ponytail and black fingerless gloves adorned her hands. 

“Cora, if we’re late for your aunt’s first ball, your mother is going to kill us both. Cora where are you?” The woman growled rather than asked as she began to overturn curtains and various decorations someone her own size would be able to hide behind or under. A loud screech followed by a loud thud from the closet caught the woman’s attention as she went to the large walk in and yanked the door open to find a younger feline female with long wavy ash hair sitting in a drawer that had been pulled out of a dresser. It was obvious the younger woman had fallen, the source of the fall seemed to be tripping while trying to pull on a black knee high boot that was dangling off the younger female’s right foot.

“Heyyy, Momma… Mom didn’t let me go from her lecture until fifteen minutes ago, can you help me up?” The girl offered her hand. The older woman gave a deep sigh of aggravation.

“Adora knows how important this ball is for Scorpia… Leave it to her to make you rush.” The woman shook her head pulling the younger woman to her feet. “Cora, why aren’t you wearing a gown?” Heterochromatic orbs scanned the younger woman, meeting the heterochromatic orbs that were just like those of both her and her wife.

“Uh… Because I was already half in a suit, and if we’re going to be late… I figured this would keep us from being late?” The girl named Cora responded. The older woman sighed, her ears flattening backward.

“Dress, NOW.” Commanded the older Magicat. Cora’s Blue and green eyes narrowed in agitation as she yanked her boot that was on and threw it to the back of the closet her ears flattening to the side in annoyance. “Watch your attitude, Princess.”

“Yes, Momma.” Cora grumbled going to the back of the closet and pulled a box out of the massive pile of junk. “I don’t understand why I can’t wear a suit like you or Mom.” Cora set the box on the dresser and took out a royal blue gown that caused Cora to eye it in distaste. Cora set it aside, glaring at the gown as if doing so would cause it to burst into flames. 

“Because Adora and I don’t have the Rank of Princess. Okay, that’s a lie, Adora has the rank of Princess, but I don’t. It’s tradition, Cora-Cat, for at LEAST your first real ball, you should wear a dress. That’s how Sparkles explained it. Also, your mom looked SO hot in a dress at her first ball, which happened to be Princess Prom, and I can’t stand it when people look at your mom like she’s not married to the best general on all of Etheria.” The older woman grinned at her daughter. Cora began to disrobe, tossing aside the pristine white blouse and shed her tight burgundy slacks like a second skin, standing in front of her mother in a white strapless bra and grey boyshorts.

“Why blue? I don’t look good in blue…” Cora mumbled. Her mother went to the dress and picked it up, shaking it lightly before handing it to Cora who was still scowling at it.

“Because, it’s the royal color of the First Ones. With your Mother being the second in line for Eternia, as well as being the Etherian Princess of Power, She-Ra, your Aunt Glimmer had the BRIGHT idea to put you in blue. Cheer up, Cora, your mom’s going to be in a white ballgown tonight. So you get to poke fun at her all you want~” The older woman giggled. As if on cue, a tall blonde woman burst into the room.

“Catra! Where’s Cora? Oh shit, I forgot we still have to go over the Dance Etiquette!” The Blonde called out. The older Magicat smirked.

“She’s trying to get dressed. Don’t worry, I’ve got this, and I taught Cora the dance etiquette last week. Gods, you look so dumb, Adora.” Catra giggled as her wife blushed brightly. Adora was wearing a white and blue ballgown with a large fluffy bell skirt, it was strapless with a sweetheart neckline accented in gold sparkles along the bodice due to the intricate beading. The back of the bodice had a long blue cape-like train that added just a smidge of a She-Ra feel to the gown.

“Scorpia had the dress made, okay, I couldn’t refuse to wear it. Also, you’re not wearing your tiara...” Adora grumbled back. Catra giggled before she stood on tiptoe and kissed Adora’s forehead just above the gold and ruby tiara that rested on her forehead. She pulled a similar tiara from under her capelet. Catra then playfully put her tiara on upside down before Adora reached over and corrected it, kissing her wife’s nose gently.

“I know, but this is Cora’s first major ball outside of Princess Prom. Please let her get dressed before we’re all late. And run a comb through your hair, please.” Catra said pointing to the vanity.

“Oh, Momma, can you guys just say I don’t feel good or something?” Asked Cora from the closet as she emerged wearing the blue gown. It was sleeveless, the collar had a gold accent that flowed over her shoulders into a lighter blue cape-like train. The bodice clung to Cora’s body showing off her very subtle curves. The skirt hung to the floor draped artistically, causing a slit up to the middle of Cora’s right thigh, showing that she was now wearing plain gold pumps. 

“Oh, Kitten, you look so beautiful!” Adora cooed, Catra’s orders were completely ignored as Adora went to Cora, making a motion for her daughter to spin on the spot. The younger Magicat spun gracefully so Adora could admire the dress. “I think Scorpia took inspiration from my wedding dress for your gown, Kitten. It’s identical except mine was mainly white. Glimmer made the suggestion for it to be blue because of the Eternian royal color is blue.” 

“Ah.” Cora mused as she looked down at herself.

“Adora, we have twenty minutes, can you help Cora with her hair, I need to make sure Bow and Sparkles are ready. Don’t forget Cora’s tiara either.” With that the short brunette left the room as Adora walked Cora to the vanity, making Cora sit on the stool in front of her. 

“Nervous, Kitten?” Adora asked as she picked up a brush and began to section Cora’s hair that was the same ash brown as Catra's.

“Sort of… I’ll be spending most of my night avoiding Astara and Elise… Momma told me I need to talk to them, but they’ve got it out for me so bad, I’d rather stay on the down low. I just want to get through ONE royal event without incident.” Cora sighed as Adora began to weave Cora’s hair into a loose braid. She then pinned the braid into a sloppy but elegant bun. She reached to the vanity and picked up a silver tiara with a blue sapphire dangling from the peak, gently settling it on Cora’s head.

“As long as you stay away from them, I’m sure you’ll be fine. We don’t need a brawl in the middle of a Royal Ball. Especially for Scorpia’s first official Ball since she’s now Queen, and she’s crowning Wryn as the heir to the Fright Zone. You remembered a gift for Wryn, right?” Adora asked. Cora sighed at her blonde mother, pointing to the neatly wrapped box on the couch.

“Duh. Wryn is one of my best friends. It’s something I made for her. Her Momma, Auntie Perfuma, taught me how. You know how Aunt Scorpi has that adorable Scorpion plushie in her study? Auntie Perfuma taught me how to make one for Wryn.” Cora said as she stood, going to the couch and picking up the box. She gave her taller mother a soft smile, unable to keep the blush from her face.

“Awwww, Cora-cat, when do plan on telling her?” Adora asked reading the young Magicat’s expression. Cora bit her lower lip.

“Tonight. According to Auntie Perfuma, it’s a Plumerian tradition to express your intentions with a hand made gift… And… Well, Wryn is just such a sweetheart… I just hope she feels the same.” Cora said looking down to the box. “But she’s so pretty, and… I don’t know… Maybe she would rather stay just friends…” Cora looked up to meet Adora’s gaze.

“I have a hunch Wryn likes you, too. Come on, we should get down to the main hall before Catra comes looking for us. You look amazing Cora.” Adora smiled as she motioned for her daughter to head out of the room. The two made their way from the quarters to the main hall without incident. Catra stood chatting with Glimmer as Bow went over last minute etiquette with his and Glimmer’s twin children.

“Oh-la-la, Cora! Damn, don’t you look fiiiiineee!” Hooted Lillian. The Brightmoon princess was dressed identical to her mother, her black hair was even styled the same as Glimmer’s orange-ish pink and purple. Lyre, on the other hand was dressed identical to Bow, listening intently to his father’s lecture. Cora frowned.

“It’s just a dress. Oh gods, Lilli, I’m so nervous…” Cora whispered to her best friend. “What if Wryn doesn’t like it? Worse, what if she rejects me?” Cora frowned at the smaller box Lillian carried.

“She won’t. It’s not as lame as a simple broach. Wryn doesn’t wear fine jewelry, and mom thinks Wren will love it. I mean she has Aunt Scorpi’s pincers for crying out loud!” Lillian whisper yelled to Cora. The Magicat gave a sheepish grin. “You worry too much.” Lillian bumped her shoulder against Cora’s.

“Sis! Oh my gods, what have you done to yourself Darlin’?!” Called the voice of Finn, Cora’s younger sibling. Being nearly four years than Cora, Finn had the unfair advantage of being tall and buff like Adora, while Cora was short and slender like Catra. They were a good three inches taller than Cora, though her heels made her the same height as her sibling. Finn flashed a toothy grin, taking the opportunity to lightly land two punches to their sister’s shoulder. Finn was dressed neatly in a uniform similar to Catra’s only in the same Blue as Cora’s dress, a tiara identical to Cora’s rested on Finn’s forehead.

“Finn! Stop antagonizing your sister. Cora, don’t goad your sibling.” Called Catra’s voice.

“Yes, Momma.” Finn drawled rolling their eyes. “Gods, I hope there’s some decent food tonight… This suit is heavy and I’d rather be nude.” Finn shot Lillian a wink. 

“FINN! Don’t be crude! Is everyone ready?” Called Glimmer. 

The kids nodded, gathering around the Bright Moon Queen. Bow gently put a hand on Glimmer’s right shoulder, Lyre placing a hand on her left. Finn rounded Catra and placed a hand on their mother’s left shoulder before Adora gently took the box from Cora, her free hand finding Catra’s right shoulder. Glimmer held a hand out to Catra who held one hand out to Lillian while taking Glimmer’s hand. Lillian took the offered hand after stuffing the small box in her cleavage. The curvy princess took Catra’s offered hand before offering her free hand to Cora. Cora took her hand before Glimmer caught Cora’s free hand. In a flash of lavender, the group was teleported to the Palace that now stood where the original Fright Zone had twenty-some odd years prior. Through their marriage, Scorpia and Perfuma had managed to combine The Fright Zone and Plumeria into one, larger kingdom. 

“AH! You made it! Scorpia! Come Quick!” Shouted the voice of Perfuma. The Plant Princess (Now Queen along with her wife), bounced into the courtyard, catching Bow, Glimmer, Adora and Catra in a hug as the circle between the eight was broken. 

“YOU MADE IT! AND YOU’RE EARLY! OH, I’M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU GUYS!!!” Came Scorpia’s voice as the tall, burly, scorpion woman came dashing into the courtyard picking up everyone in a massive hug. When she set everyone down, Catra reached over to give Scorpia a light punch.

“Good to see you too, bitch. How’s it going? I haven’t seen you at meetings in MONTHS.” Catra grinned at the taller woman, earning a flush of embarrassment. (And an indignant: “Catra, watch your mouth!” from Perfuma.) 

“Oh, I’ve just had things to do, Wild Cat. Wryn is a mess, she doesn’t think that she’s cut out for Princess duties. I told her that Lillian and Cora could help, but she’s just so worried about messing up.” Scorpia half mumbled.

“She’ll do fine. You three go find Ven and chill. Cora, mind sticking around?” Adora grinned at her oldest child as Finn, Lyre, and Lillian dashed off to find the younger of Scorpia and Perfuma’s daughters. Cora swallowed before she went to Adora and took the package from her mother. She then turned to Perfuma and Scorpia.

“Queen Perfuma, Queen Scorpia, I would like to ask for your blessing in asking to court Wryn.” Cora said bowing to the two older women. Perfuma gave a squeal of delight as Scorpia chuckled.

“Of course you have our blessing, Wild Kit. When are you going to ask?” Scorpia asked, beaming. Cora’s ears flattened to the side in embarrassment, her tail flicking behind her. 

“Well, I was going to ask her when I give her my gift… It’s not much, but Auntie Perfuma gave me the idea. I can wait until the ball to give it to her.” Cora flushed as Perfuma smiled warmly.

“Catra was the same when Adora became an official princess. She proposed on the dance floor with the help of Scorpia and Glimmer. It was so cute.” Perfuma giggled. Catra crossed her arms.

“I was not cute, okay. I was nervous. There’s a difference.” Catra grumbled.

“But… I’m just asking to DATE Wryn. I’m not sure if she would want to marry me, really.” Cora said nervously. Perfuma frowned.

“Oh, Sweet Kit, I thought my explanation was clear. A handmade gift is a PROPOSAL, meaning that you intend to someday take the other as your partner and spouse.” Perfuma said gently. Cora gave a squeak. 

“I’m going to make an idiot of myself! There’s no way that Wryn will say yes! I thought I was just asking permission to DATE Wryn!” Cora gave as a hushed yelp of nervousness, her eyes widened in panic. “I mean she’s beautiful, and gods would I love to marry her, but MARRIAGE!? If she considers it, I’ll faint, I seriously will die. Shit, I don’t have time to get a new gift! And YOU! YOU encouraged me! You were in on it, weren’t you!?” Cora pointed the package in her hand accusingly at Catra who shrugged with a grin.

“Agh, you’re such a disaster, Cora. I, too, was an absolute disaster when I asked Adora to be my wife, so was Perfuma. Wryn is absolutely crazy for you, any idiot can see that. You two make each other happy, it doesn’t take an idiot to see that you’re both madly in love with one another.” Catra said going to Cora and gently putting her hands on her daughter’s shoulders. Perfuma giggled as Cora blushed brightly, sending titters of giggles from Adora and Scorpia as well.

“Scorpia and I proposed at the same time though, Scorpia had made me a sweet bouquet of silk roses, telling me she would love me for as long as the roses stayed alive. She had Micah enchant them to smell real, and I still have them.” Perfuma beamed as Scorpia flushed, waving a pincer nervously.

“Your gift was SOOO much better though it was handmade tiara of metal flowers. I still have it, but I don’t wear it often because I don’t want to accidentally break it. At least I didn’t need Double Trouble’s flirting lessons like Adora~” Scorpia giggled. Adora flushed. “You wound up punching a ceiling fan, lazilly swinging in circles in a corset and short skirt because you took the phrase “Fan yourself because Catra’s too hot for words” too literally… It took Catra a good hour to get you down.” Scorpia shot Adora a grin, the blonde was now beet red, and stuttering.

“THAT WAS ONE TIME!” Adora screeched indignantly. Catra gave a screech of a laugh.

“The point is, Cora. We are all sure that Wryn feels the same, and we know she considers that the two of you have been courting for years.” Perfuma smiled at the young Magicat. 

“If we’re all done teasing Cora, we have like forty minutes to get into place. You guys go ahead, I’m going to go over Wryn’s script with Cora so she can catch her alone.” Scorpia grinned waving a pincer at the others.

“You got this Cora-cat~” Glimmer giggled as she took Bow’s hand and led him off with Perfuma, Adora, and Catra. Once the others were gone, Scorpia turned to Cora, smiling softly at the younger woman.

“Now I’m even more nervous. I thought I was just asking Wryn to be my girlfriend.” Cora hesitated, “What if she hates my gift?” Cora asked Scorpia sighed.

“I asked Catra and Adora the same thing when I gave Perfuma the silk roses for my proposal. I know you spent months on that gift, Perfuma told me you did. Wryn is a sweet kid, and she’s going to love your gift. Take it from her Momma.” Scorpia gave Cora a soft encouraging grin. “Now, for the first two or so hours, Wryn will be with me, making rounds to greet the guests. After everyone has been introduced and greeted, the coronation will take place, and Wryn will take her Princess Vows. When that’s over, she’s free to mingle and you can give her your gift.” Scorpia nodded as if it were fact.

“I hope so, Aunt Scorpi.” Cora mumbled.


	2. Mayhem, Gifts, and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora finds herself in a bit of a spot, Wryn briefly loses her temper, DT is an enabler, Finn is STILL best sibling, and The Parent Squad (TM) are super supportive.
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> “Oh, you’re every inch Catra’s kid, Finn. It’s hard to believe that Adora is your other mom.” The person shook their head.
> 
> “Oh, don’t shortchange my credits, Double Trouble. You know as well as I do, even I have days where I’ve probably drank more dumb bitch juice than Momma. I can function in dumb jock mode too, just like Momma.” Finn chuckled sipping on their punch. Double Trouble grinned, shaking their head. 
> 
> “Don’t let Poofy hear you say that, Fuzzball. She might get mad for once.” Double Trouble giggled. Finn grinned as the music changed from a soft instrumental to a soft beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the ONLY AU I have where Cora inherits She-Ra. I’m enjoying this, because it’s also a side of Cora I’ve been dying to write. Also, my take on Finn. The Catradora siblings are assholes. So are the Glimbow kids. The Scorfuma kids are too sweet for this world. So, let’s spread the gay, now shall we? Also, I headcanon that Finn is physically female, but prefers masculine titles in addition to They/Them pronouns. (Just to explain why Finn is referred to as “Prince Finn”. I really couldn’t find a gender neutral expression for the rank of Prince/Princess. *eyeroll* Thus, my headcanon that Finn prefers to be referred to as Prince, rather than Princess. IDK I researched gender neutral terms for three hours. I tried, guys.)

Cora stood nervously off to the side. Wryn was standing in a gaggle of Princesses, accepting gifts that were customary for a newly crowned princess to receive. The tall, buff, scorpion girl was laughing with Lillian at current, struggling to open the small box with her pincers. Surprisingly, Wryn was dressed in a strapless maroon gown that clung to her curves and emphasized her muscular physique. She was deliciously feminine with her wavy white hair trailing over her right shoulder, small maroon flowers dotting her hair, the smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose and her cheeks made her look almost too sweet for her large and buff physique. Cora caught the conversation as she inched closer and closer to her two best friends.

“Oh, Lillian… I hate it.” Wryn giggled as she had Lillian pick the broach from its box. The Scorpioni girl was well known for her honesty and gentle nature. 

“I figured. Mom told me to get it, but with your pincers it would be hard to put on.” Lillian giggled back. Cora felt jealousy curl in her gut as she watched the two. Logically, Cora knew that Wryn and Lillian were the strictly plutonic duo of the Best Friends Squad Take Two, everyone who knew the group well knew that Lillian only had eyes for a young Sorceress from Mysticor named Thea. (Her brother, Lyre, on the other hand had his eye on a young lady from the Kingdom of Snows, and the girls and Finn teased him relentlessly about his crush.)

“You don’t mind if I just mysteriously never wear it, right?” Wryn asked sounding unsure. Lillian gave a Glimmer-like snort. 

“You could mysteriously on purpose lose it and I wouldn’t care. I’ll be getting you a different gift later. Now if you don’t like Cora’s gift, that’s a different story. She spent months on your gift, and it’s perfect.” Lillian said with a grin. 

_Leave it to Lilli to talk up my gift._ Cora mentally mused.

“Agh, look what the rubbish wrestlers left behind. A stray Magicat.” Called a voice that made Cora freeze. She was less than three meters away from Wryn and Lillian, who looked up to see a brunette and a black haired set of women approach Cora, both sported pale blue skin and matching gowns of silver. “Honestly, you would think Princess Adora and Lady Catra would keep a better eye on you.” The black haired woman sneered. Cora felt her heart constrict in panic.

“With respect, Princess Astara, I don’t want any trouble tonight…” Cora said weakly, her ears folding back and her gaze turned to the floor.

“Trouble? The moment you walked in you were trouble, Magicat.” Sneered the Brunette. Cora swallowed, knowing that both Adora and Catra had asked her not to start a fight.

“Princess Elise, please. I really do-eek!” Cora was surprised when the Brunette shoved her directly in the chest, knocking her gift for Wryn out of her hands. Cora stumbled as one of her heels caught in the skirt to her gown, a loud rip filled the air seconds before Cora fell backward into a large ice sculpture of Wryn and Scorpia.

“CORA!” Wryn shouted before the young Magicat turned, swiftly drawing a sigil in the air, causing blue tendrils of magic to right the sculpture before it could smash. Cora visibly began to panic as some of the guests snickered at the display, causing Cora to flush in embarrassment. 

“Princess Cora, what was that all about?!” Came the stern reprimand from Adora as the blonde pushed through the crowd. Cora knew she was in trouble at a Ball or Party if Adora or Catra were obliged to call her by her title. Her ears flattened in shame as her blush brightened.

“Mom, I di-” Cora was cut off by titters of giggles from Astara.

“She started insulting us, your majesty.” The one named Elise lied smoothly. Cora’s mouth fell open in shock.

“I did no such thing! She pushed me!” The shorter woman snapped, trying to keep tears from forming.

“Princess Cora, we asked you to kindly mind your manners this evening. Insulting the guests of your host shows very poor judgement on your part.” Adora sighed, scowling at her daughter.

“Wait a minute, Momma. If I may interject.” Came Finn’s smooth tenor before the youngest Magicat appeared from the crowd behind the sculpture. “My sister laid not a single finger on these brutes. They called her trash and stated that you and Mommy need to keep a better eye on her.” Finn reached around Cora’s shoulder and pulled her into their side. “They also pushed Cora into the sculpture and if not for her quick thinking and using Magicat Magic, the sculpture would have been absolutely… Ruined.” Finn sighed while dramatically draping the back of their hand across their forehead. “Both Astara and Elise have been tracking Cora all evening. It’s so petty that they’re jealous that their mothers never had a shot in hell with you so they take it out on Cora. It’s simple as that, Momma.” Finn looked to Cora who pushed away from Finn, taking off in a flurry of tears. Finn scowled to Adora, their brow cocked in annoyance.

“Prince Finn is right, Aunt Adora. They do this every time, just to get Cora in trouble. She’s a goofy, doofus, who happens to be a clutz.” Lillian spoke up with a scowl at Astara and Elise. Suddenly Wryn sighed, walking forward to pick up the slightly smushed box Cora had dropped. 

“Princess Astara, Princess Elise, I must ask that you either retire immediately or leave immediately. Article seven of clause thirteen, Princess Code of Conduct volume three clearly state that any Ball, Prom, or otherwise gathering in celebration of Princesses far and wide is a neutral ground for Princesses to mingle. Under the ancient rites of hospitality, if you fail to adhere to a host or hostess’s rules, you are to immediately be dismissed. As Princess of the Fright Zone, I refuse to have my guests disrespected, I also refuse to allow senseless bullying of MY girlfriend for your amusement. If you do not leave, I will have you thrown out.” Wryn’s normally calm and sweet tone was heavy with threat. When neither Astara or Elise moved, Wryn scowled angrily. “So be it. You’re lucky that Cora was restrained. I, however, will not be should you decide to invoke my wrath. Go, or you will force my hand.” Wryn pointed a pincer toward the main hall door. The two older women bolted for the door making Wryn sigh loudly.

“Stupid jerks. I’m going to find Cora.” Finn grumbled as they turned on their heel and stomped off with a flourish of their capelet. Adora frowned as Wryn spoke up.

“I apologize on behalf of the Fright Zone for this misconduct of Princess Astara and Princess Elise. Please, resume enjoying the ball.” Wryn announced before the scorpion girl looked to Adora. “I’m going to go see if I can find Finn and Cora. Please, excuse me.” Wryn gave Adora a short bow before clutching Cora’s gift to her chest.

Meanwhile, Finn followed the path that Cora had taken, finding her in the gardens just outside the ball room, sitting on the edge of the fountain in the middle. 

“Sis, you okay?” Finn inquired as they approached their older sister, frowning slightly.

“Oh, Finn. Tonight has been a disaster and all I wanted to do was make someone happy…” Cora frowned as she looked up to face her younger sibling. The younger Magicat looked their sister over, kneeling in front of her.

“Tonight was not a disaster, Cora. It’s like I said, they goaded you. If you hadn’t used magic, then the ice sculpture from Aunt Frosta would have been ruined and you would have actually gotten in trouble. I promise, Cora, Momma’s not mad. Wryn actually lost her temper for once. It was kind of impressive, really.” Finn gave Cora a grin. “Come on, chin up, sis, let’s get back to the ball and have some fun. Double Trouble is here and they spiked the punch~ Come on, I wanna see Momma and Mommy drunk~” Finn giggled making Cora shake her head. 

“I’m going to stay out here. I’ve done enough damage, Finn.” The older magicat sighed, looking to the ground. The blonde Magicat groaned.

“Don’t be such a baby, Cora. Agh, you’re such a damn softie like Momma. You’re also such a raging lesbian, I could gag.” Finn mused, “Look. Cora. You didn’t do anything wrong, okay. I’ll let Momma and Mommy know that you’re needing to have some time alone, okay?” Finn reached over to gently tuck a stray strand of hair behind Cora’s ear.

“Thanks, Finn. I appreciate it.” Cora said as her sibling got to their feet, giving her a saddened look.

“Of course, sis. If I see Wryn, I’ll send her your way, okay?” Finn then turned to leave. “I should let you know, Astara and Elise were told to get the fuck out in the poliest “go fuck yourself” I have ever heard from someone who rarely swears. Not that Wryn needed to swear.” Finn chuckled. “Toodles, Sis.” Finn offered a wave over their shoulder, leaving Cora alone in the courtyard. Cora sighed heavily getting to her feet before she kicked off her pumps, jumping lightly up onto the edge of the fountain where she had been sitting.

“A Princess is to be kind, respectful, and knowledgeable. A Princess is to serve her people to the best of her ability.” Cora paused looking up to the stars.

“Princess Code of Conduct volume one, Article one clause one.” Came Wryn’s soft voice, causing Cora to pause in the circle that she was walking along the edge of the fountain. Cora looked over to find the young Scorpioni clutching the gift from Cora to her chest in her pincers. “You… Uh… Dropped this…” Wryn said softly, approaching Cora, “You… You look really pretty tonight…” Wryn blushed as she offered the compliment awkwardly, making Cora giggle as she hopped down to stand next to the taller buff girl.

“Not as pretty as you…” Cora said softly, smiling warmly. She looked to the squished package, seeing it dented and less than perfect made her heart ache.

“Oh, you’re such a sweetie, Cor. Everyone’s been hinting that you made your gift…” The white haired girl said looking to the gift in her pincers, but Cora certainly didn’t miss the soft smile and blush crossing Wryn’s face. Cora frowned, reaching over to pluck at the bow on the gift.

“It was Queen Perfuma’s idea. At first I took her explanation to be that a hand made gift was a declaration of intent to court… So, I spent the last year learning how to make plushies, because well, I wanted to make a special one for you.” Cora hesitated, frowning slightly. “I found out when I got here, just a few hours ago, that presenting a hand made gift in Plumerian custom is the equivalent for asking for your hand…Both your mothers know I’ve been waiting to give you your gift all evening...” Cora hesitated looking up to meet Wryn’s warm brown eyes with her own blue and green. 

“You mean, your gift was hand made… For me? And only me?” Wryn asked with such an innocent expression, the magicat couldn’t help but giggle.

“Oh, Wryn, you’re such a dummy. Of course it was! I know for years you and your moms have been trying to find a baby Scorpioni plushie like the one Queen Scorpia has in her study… And I felt like making you one. You’re beautiful, you’re smart, you’re kind, and… You know what… Fuck it. Princess Wryn of the Fright Zone, will you grant me the honor of becoming my wife?” Cora finished in a query, taking one of Wryn’s pincers in both of her own clawed hands, kneeling in front of the taller woman, looking up with an expression of absolute adoration. Wryn let out a loud squeal of excitement, accidentally dropping the gift in surprise.

“YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!” Wryn’s loud voice reverberated through the gardens as Cora stood. Wryn scooped the magicat up in a hug, allowing her to throw her head back, giving a light hearted giggle of elation while Wryn twirled them on the spot. Once the taller woman set Cora on her feet, the shorter woman grabbed Wryn by the back of the neck, pulling her down into a soft kiss, Cora’s ears folding back in glee while Wryn’s cheeks glowed with excitement. The Magicat’s arms dangled over Wryn’s shoulders, while Wryn’s strong arms wrapped protectively around Cora’s waist. The kiss was a series of gentle and soft kisses, both women savoring the softness and sweetness of the other’s lips. When the two finally parted, Wryn was consumed with gleeful giggles while Cora’s ears perked forward at the sound.

“Wow.” Cora whispered as she smiled up at the taller woman in glee.

“Oh gods, I never thought this would happen. And both Mommy and Mom know?” Wryn pulled back to give Cora a lovestruck grin. Cora nodded enthusiastically.

“Queen Perfuma told me that you already considered us courting, which was news to me, I mean I’m not exactly the smoothest, you know.“ Cora admitted sheepishly. Wryn gasped.

“Oh! Oh no! Cora, you should have said something! I feel like a complete moron. See, there’s a tradition for the Scorpioni. If you admit to someone you have feelings for them, you begin courting if they feel the same. Remember the first time Ven and I were allowed to come to Bright Moon on our own about three years ago?” Wryn asked sheepishly. Cora nodded, her eyes comically widened in understanding. “Aunt Glimmer said that we should play Truth or Dare, as it was a popular Bright Moon tradition. Well, you WERE kind of intoxicated because Lillian and Finn nicked all kinds of booze from Aunt Glimmer’s private stash. You were too intoxicated for a dare, and made a fair point that even Double Trouble wouldn’t be able to lie while inebriated. Well, I asked you how you felt about me, and you admitted that you thought I was a very sweet person, and that you wanted to ask me out but you were terrified of what my mothers would say. I blurt out that I liked you too, and well… I guess I should have asked. I mean, I also assumed from the times you and I would just randomly cuddle while you were doing She-Ra paperwork when I visit Bright Moon was kind of a give away to how I felt.” Wryn gave a nervous shrug making Cora coo softly.

“Awww, Wryn. Baby, there’s no need to feel bad. I’m not going to lie, I’ve wanted to consider you my girlfriend for years, and well… I guess we just kind of skipped that… Everyone does say I’m impulsive like Momma.” Wryn giggled at Cora’s words.

“So… What now?” Wryn questioned before Cora stood on tiptoe and kissed the tip of Wryn’s button nose. 

“I want you to open my gift, first, then we can go back to the ball… I mean the first dance should be coming up… and I’d love to dance with you… If you want to, that is…” the Magicat gave a sheepish giggle as Wryn released the smaller woman with a squeak.

“Your gift! I almost forgot!” The taller girl yelped, giggling as Cora bent gracefully to pick up the now severely smushed box. Wryn gently used her pincers to open the box. As Cora had described, in the box was a large plushie of a baby Scorpioni, similar to the one that Scorpia had, only this one was a bright silver. Wryn took it from the smushed box and nuzzled it against her cheek. “Cora, it’s perfect! I love it! You _MADE_ this? For me?” The younger woman gushed as she looked from the plushie to Cora who was grinning slightly. 

“Yeah… It took me a while to get the pattern right. There’s a lot of mistakes, but… I figured that it would be something sentimental that you would cherish… You really like it?” Cora inquired. Wryn bent to kiss Cora’s forehead.

“It’s perfect! Oh, I need to get you something! Some kind of heartfelt gift that you would enjoy!” Wryn began to talk to herself before Cora laughed similar to Adora with soft snorts of amusement.

“Wryn, you already gave me the best gift of all… You said yes. And well, I guess I’m a stupid puddle of feelings, because for me, that’s enough.” Cora giggled before she went to her pumps, laying dejectedly by the fountain. She bent down to pick up her pumps only for Wryn to gasp loudly. 

“Cora! What happened to your gown! There’s a huge hole in the skirt!” The larger woman asked going to Cora, grabbing the back of Cora’s skirt and lifting it to examine the hole.

“Oh… I… I… Uhh… Tripped… When Elise shoved me…” Cora admitted.

“Oh! This is horrible! Let’s let Mommy know and I’ll get you a different dress. I’m sure she’ll understand.” Before Cora could protest, Wryn gently took Cora’s wrist in her pincer, the other pincer clutching the plushie to her chest as if it were the most precious thing in the world. Wryn led the way back into the ball room, Cora having to jog to keep up with her. It took a few minutes to find Scorpia and Perfuma who were chatting with Adora, Catra, Glimmer, and Bow.

“Props to the Little Bug, Scorpi, she’s got some bite to her after all.” Catra snickered as Wryn cleared her throat loudly. “Hey, Little Bug, we were just chatting about yo-Cora! Are you okay? Finn told us you had a run in with Astara and Elise!” Catra exclaimed quietly.

“Heyyy, Momma…” Cora mused sheepishly.

“Mom, do you think anyone is still in the tailor wing? Elise ripped Cora’s gown when she tripped her!” Wryn said in concern, releasing Cora’s wrist, bending to pluck at the skirt to show the hole caused by Cora’s heel. Cora sheepishly clutched her pumps to her chest as Wryn fussed with her dress.

“Cora, why didn’t you say anything? Shit, Kitten…” Adora groaned. Cora’s ears flattened to the side in shame.

“You told me not to get in a fight, okay. So I did my best not to. You were far too busy yelling at me, like you always do, for me to explain. Besides, you were fully ready to take Astara and Elise’s side of the argument anyway, even though I was minding my own business... Can I just, PLEASE change clothes?” Cora sighed. Perfuma gave a knowing smile, eyeing that Wryn was still tightly clinging to the plushie that Cora had made for her.

“Of course, Sweet Blossom, Sweet Kit, follow me~” Perfuma sang as she motioned for Wryn and Cora to follow her. Cora immediately obeyed, plodding along behind the tall blonde queen, Wryn falling into step beside her, gently nudging her pincer against Cora’s hand. The magicat got the hint, gently slipping her hand into the Scorpioni’s pincer. The younger woman gave a soft squee of delight before Perfuma turned to the both of them. “There’s not a tailor available, but you can borrow a dress or gown from my collection.” Perfuma giggled as she motioned for Cora to enter a large walk in closet. Wryn released Cora’s hand looking around the walk-in with awe.

“Ohhhh, I’m jealous. Mom has some beautiful dresses, but I’m big like mommy, so I can’t wear them.” The taller girl pouted making Cora smile.

“Pick one, go on, I trust you.” Cora motioned to the vast amount of gowns that Perfuma owned. Wryn gave a squeal before entering the closet and began to riffle through the gowns.

“So, you gave Wryn your gift?” Perfuma smirked knowingly at Cora who flushed.

“Err, yeah. We talked it out first, and, well… Obviously she said yes.” Cora admitted with a blush. Perfuma sighed.

“I was afraid for a while that nobody would be interested in her because she’s half Scorpioni. She’s also been shy and sweet. When she came back from Bright Moon and told Scorpia and I that she found love in you, I almost didn’t believe it. Even back then, I was sure that Wryn was just lonely. But the more time we watched the both of you in each other’s company, the more we realized that Wryn meant that she really had fallen in love and that you loved her too.” Perfuma smiled at Cora, “I want you to promise to take care of my sweet child, Cora. Wryn is a kind and loving girl, I don’t want to regret helping you propose.” Perfuma gave a smug frown that barely suppressed her amusement. It was then that Wryn reappeared with a dress the same color and design as her own.

“CORA! LET’S MATCH!” The younger girl said with a fit of giggles. Cora smiled, as she took the dress, giggling and sharing Wryn’s happiness. 

“Of course, give me a sec to get it on~” Cora blew Wryn a kiss making the taller girl blush as the shorter magicat waltzed into the depth of the walk-in.

“I’m so happy for you, Wryn. I admit, I didn’t like the idea of you courting Catra and Adora’s daughter… But she’s so smitten with you, and I’m so happy that she makes you happy, Sweet Blossom.” Perfuma said looking to her oldest daughter making her smile 

“Thanks, Mom… I… I honestly should have said something to her sooner, but she isn’t even mad or anything.” Wryn gave Perfuma a sheepish smile. It was then that Cora came out of the walk-in, her hair had fallen out of the bun, so it now hung over her shoulder in its loose braid, her tiara remarkably still in place. “Wow…” Cora blushed with a grin as Wryn stared at her.

“Scorpia should be announcing the first dance of the evening soon, you two should get back to the ball. Would you like me to put your gift in your room, Sweet Blossom?” Perfuma asked indicating the plushie. Wryn gave a squeak as she handed it carefully to her mother. 

“Thank you, Mom. Shall we?” Wryn asked looking curiously to Cora after Perfuma took the plushie. Cora giggled as she took one of the larger woman’s pincers.

“Of course, come on~” Cora giggled leading the larger woman off.

Meanwhile, in the ballroom, Finn stood next to a green skinned person with long platinum hair, their tuxedo was a deep emerald.

“Your Mommas are being awful stiff tonight, Finn… Think Poofy is mad that I spiked the punch?” The person asked making Finn shrug.

“Momma is always a square. To be honest I don’t think she’s noticed the punch yet-” Finn paused as a dainty hiccup escaped them, “Excuse me. Mommy doesn’t give a shit, in fact I’d say she’d wager it’s not strong enough.” Finn gave a chuckle.

“Well, Kitten IS that kind of person… Speaking of Kitten, where’s Cora, I haven’t seen her all evening and she’s always up for a prank or five.” The person sipped lightly at the punch in their hand, grimacing. “And your right, Kitten would tell me it sure as shit ain’t strong enough, darlin’.” The person muttered. Finn took a sip of their punch as well.

“Cora’s probably still moping in the gardens. She was going to propose to Wryn earlier, but I think her gift got ruined. If that’s the case, I’m up for a game of Princess Hunting, if you catch my drift.” Finn grinned making the person next to them laugh.

“Oh, you’re every inch Catra’s kid, Finn. It’s hard to believe that Adora is your other mom.” The person shook their head.

“Oh, don’t shortchange my credits, Double Trouble. You know as well as I do, even I have days where I’ve probably drank more dumb bitch juice than Momma. I can function in dumb jock mode too, just like Momma.” Finn chuckled sipping on their punch. Double Trouble grinned, shaking their head. 

“Don’t let Poofy hear you say that, Fuzzball. She might get mad for once.” Double Trouble giggled. Finn grinned as the music changed from a soft instrumental to a soft beat.

“Princes, Princesses, Queens, Kings, and other Etherians, we hope that you’re having a blast!” Scorpia’s voice rang out from the dias on the far side of the room where her and Perfuma’s thrones rested. “It is my pleasure to announce the first dance of the evening! But first, our sweet Co-host would like to give an announcement!” Scorpia turned to the figures of Cora and Wryn on the stage. The two stepped forward, Cora holding onto one of Wryn’s pincers in both of her hands as if she were laying claim to the greatest prize in the universe.

“It is my pleasure to see all of you having so much fun tonight. As Queen Scorpia stated, I have an announcement to make… We, have an announcement to make.” Wryn’s voice was full of barely contained excitement as she moved thePincer that Cora was holding, gently forcing Cora to step closer to her fiance. “Some of you may not have known that Princess Cora, soon to be She-Ra: Princess of Power, and I have been courting for the last three years. As of tonight, we are pleased to announce our engagement!” Wryn gushed followed by surprised cheers. Cora motioned for the crowd to settle. 

“Princess Wryn and I are still working on details, and we hope to have everything planned soon.” Cora smiles to Wryn who returned her look with affection. From opposing sides of the ball room Finn and Adora both shouted at the same time: “Kiss already!!!” Surprisingly, the taller girl took the initiative and hooked an arm around the small of Cora’s back, causing the Magicat to jump with a giggle before draping her arms over Wryn’s shoulders, pulling her into a kiss. From the side of the ballroom where Perfuma, Adora, Catra and the others were came a loud cheer.

“WAY TO GO, LADIES!” Called Glimmer hooting her delight as the ballroom exploded in cheers as the two women finally parted.

“Let’s give it up for these lovely ladies!” Scorpia called out as Wren lifted Cora in a hug, making the shorter woman laugh heartily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per Noelle from her and Molly's stream a while back: Finn is pretty much the insufferable Theatre kid who absolutely ADORES DT. I took that information, and RAN with it. How Finn and DT get so much attention in this chapter is beyond me.
> 
> Also, let it be known, this was SUPPOSED to be a ONE SHOT. SMH 
> 
> I want to direct, full heartedly, the blame to Eufoiacos from Ticktoc for the HC that DT is the QUEEN of adding booze to punch/enabling the kiddos to drink... You know DT would have gotten Finn and the other Gen2 kids drunk at least ONCE.


End file.
